MLP: Darkness is Rising
by DJWriter
Summary: Takes place between the Third and Fourth Season, where a dark mysterious creature is being reborn again, but this time it'll have to take the 7th element to save Equestria once more before this mysterious creature ruled the land and cause misery and destruction once more...Rated T for some mature content, and some violence...but were bronies so yea...
1. Chapter 1

_Once long ago...Before the land of harmony..._

_There was a land filled with misery and horror..._

_Before Princess Celestia and her little sister Princess Luna took their place as saviors of Equestria,_

_A monster named_ **Phenome **_terrorizes and torture ponies and others across the world,_

_Til one day..._

_A Legendary Alicorn with the_** Courage Element, **_more power than any element ever made, vanquishes and imprisoned the evil monster into stone..__**.**_

_Ever since that day, the_** Courage Element **_has been lost forever and the Legendary Alicorn time passed in the world of Equestria..._

_Even though imprisoned, the_** Courage Element **_alone could only seal him for so long until the seal breaks..._

_The rules were simple; where ever he is imprisonment...he cannot be around __**negative energy**_**...**

**Phenome **_was a creature filled with __**negative **__**energy**__, when too much __**negative**__** energy**__ is filled within the atmosphere; it cracks the stone little by little..._

_During the years up to now, the terrorizing monster has lived underneath the castle of Equestria, in a tomb hidden absorbing more and more __**negative **__**energy **__cracking and cracking, breaking and breaking with each moment of negative energy from angry ponies and critical issues or even from Nightmare Moon, Discord, Queen Chrysalis, and King Sombra..._

_The countdown to his release is coming soon, who'll be the one to finally stop this terrorizing beast once and for all?.._

* * *

**DJWriter here with another one!...**

**A Awesome Hasbro✶ Creation ...**

**My Little Pony: **

** Darkness is Rising **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Stranger**

The sun is rising, its early in the morning with a rooster alarming the town ponies, the day was beginning like normal...

Ponies carrying on with their jobs and usually duties…

In the library of the town, lies a purple alicorn with a unicorn horn and wings, was trying to sleep in her comfy bed…

While the purple alicorn was getting her sleep, she begun having a nightmare and a monster within the dark was laughing sinisterly…

As the purple Alicorn look around, while doing so she keep hearing the evil laugh grow louder and louder than everything went silent…

* * *

"…Hello?...Is someone there?..." said the purple Alicorn…

"_**AHAHAHAHAHA!..."**_

The laughing was on-going and wouldn't stop, then everything went silent again…

"Alright! Show yourself! I am Princess Twlight Sparkle and fear no monster!..." yelled Twlight…

While Twlight stand her guard, the evil laugh kept coming back…

"_**Miss Twlight Sparkle your world is doomed….AHAHAHAHAHA!..."**_

Twlight kept looking around and can't find where the laughing kept coming from…

"Why bother being Princess Twilight Sparkle? Your time of Princess is coming to an end soon…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."

"Not as long as I got the Elements of Harmony, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and the friendship of Magic…" said Twlight with her head up high and proud…

"_**Friendship of Magic?...AHAHAHAHAHA! When the time comes Miss. Twilight Sparkle, you'll soon learn that when betraingy a friend, you'll lose something important that you didn't realize you needed…AHAHAHAHAHAHA!..."**_

"What do you mean!? Show yourself!" yelled Twilight…

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'll be seeing you soon! HAVE A FRIENDLY DAY! AHAHAHAHAHA!..."**_

The laughing began fading and Twilight was looking around running to try and see where she was…

"Twwwwwiiiiliiiiiiiggggt….Twwwwwwiiiiliiiiiiigght!..." echoed a voice…

"Who is there? Show yourself!" yelled Twilight…

* * *

Suddenly Princess Twilight awoke and works her magic on her faithful baby dragon assistance Spike, levitating him off the ground…

"Heeeeey!...Twilight!..." yelled Spike…

As Twilight panic a little she then focus on what was going on and slowly levitated her assistance to the ground softly…

"Are you okay Twilight?..." said Spike…

"I…don't know Spike, I had a horrible nightmare…It felt like it was real to me…" said Twilight…

Spike went over to try and help Twilight out of bed…

"Twilight, you can't get all work up being a princess…" said Spike…

"I know Spike, but sometimes I miss my old life being here back in the library rather than being at the castle…and that dream Spike, I just never had a dream like that before it was horrible…" said Twilight…

"Don't let it bother you Twilight, tell you what I'll bring you some hot chocolate to cheer you up!..." said Spike rushing to the kitchen…

Twilight got out of bed and began stretching out her wings…

"Sometimes with wings they can be hard to sleep with…How do Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy do it?..." said Twilight…

Spike return with the hot chocolate after over hearing what Twilight said…

"Beats me, I just sleep on my stomach…" said Spike…

Twilight sigh, she levitated the hot chocolate to her and sip some of it….She then pursued down the stairs of the library to see if there was anything on her to do list…

As she levitates her to do list to her and opens it, the list has several things needed…

"Okay, so first thing first…1. Drop off cooking book for Apple Jack 2. Pick some flowers for Rarity's new designs 3. Ask Rainbow Dash for more tips on flying 4. Help Fluttershy with baby turtles and 5. Go with Pinkie to prepare the Grand PartyDance Gala..." said Twilight…

As she uses her magic to levitate the list in a bag and she strap the bag onto her waist…

She turns to Spike with a motivated smile…

"Well Spike, I'm off…I'll see you when I get back…" said Twilight as she left…

"Bye Princess Twilight…" said Spike as he wave out the door to Twilight…

Twilight galloped normally into the city happy and cheerful giving compliments to those who complimented her as Princess Twilight…

As Twilight headed towards Apple Jack's home…A pony stranger with a hooded cape on was running away opposite direction of Twlight…

As Twilight saw, the pony stranger stop and panted a little…Twilight look at the stranger…

"Is something the matter?..." said Twilight…

The stranger looks up at her…

"Please…Miss…" said the stranger…

Twilight then thought about the dream she had with something evil calling her miss…

Twilight thought for the moment about it, but she broke out of the phase and shook her head…

"Miss?..." said the stranger while panting a little…

Twilight look at the stranger…

"Sorry about that, what do you need help with?..." said Twilight…

"I need help…Can you please help me find the Ever Green Forest?" said the Stranger…

Twilight couldn't tell if this pony had a horn or wings due to being cover with the hooded robe…but she could already tell it's just a guy pony being lost…

"Sure? But why would you want to go to the Ever Green forest? It's extremely dangerous there…" said Twilight…

"It's just something that involves me, look I'm sorry, if you would like…You can just take me there half way so then we both can carry on about our day…" said the stranger…

Twilight thought for the moment and look at the stranger…

"Okay I guess…" said Twilight…

Jaden smiled as Twilight and Jaden went to the EverGreen Forest…

Twilight thought to herself…

"_There's no need to rush, I'm sure I can help this pony…but could he be something from my dream…I don't know, but I'll just find out who he is…Just look at him, he screams that he's up to something…" _

As Twilight and the stranger walk Twilight began questioning the poor traveler…

"So what's your name?..." said Twilight…

The stranger pony looks at her, but then looks away…

Twilight thought to herself again…

"_Okay, there's no way this pony is right…What pony doesn't say their own name when being greeted?...Even Fluttershy didn't find it that difficult...much…" _

As Twilight walk along side with the traveler, she still continues having her thoughts about the stranger…

He then looks at her…

"Its Jaden…" said the stranger…

Twilight look at the stranger with a surprise look…but greeted him with a smile…

"Well, Jaden nice to meet you…I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle…" said Twilight…

"Princess?..." said Jaden…

"Yep…" said Twilight…

"Shouldn't Princesses be more like…formal than the regular pony look?..." said Jaden…

"I don't overdo it, well my friend Rarity may, but I just feel comfortable just the way I am…well until I got my wings…" said Twilight…

The stranger had a surprise look…and didn't recognize Twilight having them…

"Wings?...You have wings? But you also have a magical horn? How is it possible?..." said the stranger…

"Oh, I just evolve into a princess and I guess the wings just come along with it…" said Twilight…

The stranger than thought to himself…

"_This pony…She has both wings and a horn…Is it possible I may actually find another…Alicorn?..." _

Twilight then look at the stranger seeing if he had any wings or a horn…As Twilight look the stranger took notice…

"Uhhh…What are you doing?..." said Jaden…

Twlight and Jaden stop for the moment with Jaden staring at Twilight…

"Oh…Ummmm…Just seeing if you wanted to stretch your wings or polish your horn…" said Twilight…

"No? I'm fine…" said Jaden as he and Twilight continued walking…

Twilight thought to herself once more…

"_Alright…He's pretty average, don't know how he looks like…or if he's an earth pony or not…he seems pretty harmless…"_

As Twilight and Jaden came to their stopping point Twilight did notice something…As they were walking she saw on the tip of the hood on Jaden head…there was a horn, but the horn wasn't looking like a unicorn's horn but rather the shape of a sea shell horn…

Jaden took notice again of Twilight staring…

"Alrighty then, thank you kindly for helping me out, but I can take it from here Princess Twilight Sparkle…So have a friendly day…" said Jaden…

Twilight couldn't take thinking about that dream, so out of frustration, she then used her magic onto Jaden's robe and torn his hooded robe off…

Twilight mouth slowly drop with her eye pupils growing smaller…Shock at what she saw…

**(OC Character Description! )**

Jaden had a anime bob cut hair style with white and neon blue colors,

He had a black smooth horse hair,

His nose being neon green,

His ears were flopped down,

Green eyes,

He had black wings like an eagle with neon green streaks on the top of the wings,

A white and neon blue tail,

Neon green hoofs,

And…

A neon green cutie mark that looks smeared, but what looks like a skull…

"A Alicorn! Your Another Alicorn!..." yelled Twlight…

As Twilight was continuing on being shocked, out of Jaden's hooded robe pocket was a necklace with a blue swirl diamond shape to it…

Twilight watch which much more surprised into what Jaden had in his pocket…

Jaden began getting angry at Twilight…

Twilight then pick up Jaden's necklace…

"What's this!?...This is just looks like an element of harmony!…Could he be another Alicorn!" yelled Twlight in joy…

Jaden stomp his hoof…

"Give that back to me…Now!" yelled Jaden as he's began setting himself up to charge her…

Twilight panic…

Jaden quickly rush Twilight, but Twilight flew up in the air in the nick of time flying above him…

"A ha! Try and take me on now!" yelled Twlight…

Jaden then used his horn, but instead of magic it was dark purple aura…He used his magic upon Twilight and stop Twilight's movements…

"_Whats…going on….I can't….move…"_

Twilight then drop the necklace…

Jaden pick it up and ran towards the EverGreen forest…

With the aura disappearing, Twilight fell to the ground; she looks at Jaden while he ran…

"Wait! Princess Celestia needs to see this! Please!" yell Twilight…

but suddenly the necklace grew neon blue…Jaden stop for the moment…

"What's going on?..." said Jaden…

The necklace levitated itself off of Jaden and flew into a different direction by itself…

"No! What's happening I was so close!..." yelled Jaden…

Jaden began chasing after the necklace, with Twilight following right behind him…Jaden look behind and saw Twilight…

"Stop following me! Leave me alone! This doesn't concern you!..." yelled Jaden…

"No! Princess Celestia must know about this!" yelled Twilight…

As Twilight and Jaden headed where the necklace took them, Jaden is now expose as another Alicorn, but of a different kind…

* * *

**Twlight expose Jaden for who he is, can Jaden handle being exposed and where could the necklace actually be going…**

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME**

* * *

**DJ Writer back with another story, sorry for the long wait…In the real world there's a lot of tough time, but never enough down time…So finally more downtime to create more stories…**

**(Please Review Gals and Bronies, feed back is good and creates more inspiration within the chapters that goes on so review when you can and Please enjoy the rest of the read)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**The Chase**

* * *

Inside the main library of Ponyville, Spike was sweeping and was about done…There was a set of books stack up by the door…

Spike put the broom in the closet and smiles at everything…

"Well, with everything clean up all that's left now is to organize Twilight's favorite fanfictions…" said Spike…

Suddenly Twilight ran through the door, knocking over the set of books…

"Or not…" said Spike…

Twilight ran downstairs to the basement and went looking through everything…Spike came downstairs to see what Twlight was up too…

"Uhh…Twi?...Twilight?..." said Spike…

Twilight continues to look till she pulled out a device what appears to be a radar…

"Bingo! Now that I can trace where ever the necklace goes and where he goes…" said Twilight…

"Where who goes?..." said Spike…

"Luckily, he didn't realize I grab a piece of his bright shining mane, so where ever the necklace goes, he goes!..." said Twilight…

"Twilight? Are you feeling alright?..." said Spike…

"No time to explain Spike, I need you to send a letter to Princess Celestia, telling her that there's another mysterious Alicorn with an element of harmony…" said Twilight…

"Wait…What!?...I thought there were only 6!?...It can't be, it's even said 6 elements in the book! What's going on Twilight!?..." yelled Spike…

"I don't know Spike, but I have a mysterious Alicorn to chase!" yelled Twilight…

Twilight ran out with the radar tracking Jaden's movements, Spike stood confused in the room…

"Another Alicorn? What in the name of Celestia is going on!?..." yelled Spike…

The scene cuts to Jaden running into a field of crops with the necklace stilling flying in weird directions…

Apple Jack, a Southern Earth Pony, was doing her usual job of bucking trees to get apples down…She look at the trees and look upset a bit…

"_I just don't get it, how is it that this season's apples are growing more than what they usual do…"_

While Apple Jack continues bucking, she saw from the distance was Jaden…The necklace fell on top of a apple tree…Jaden then stop and look at the apple tree…

"I'm not letting you get away!" yelled Jaden…

Jaden then start hitting the tree with his hoof and even began shaking it, but was hardly doing anything to get his necklace down…

AppleJack look from a distance and chuckled a bit…

"Poor fellar, no one don't know the true power of apple buckin than yours truly…" said AppleJack putting on a cocky pose with a smile…

As soon as Jaden got frustrated trying to get the necklace down, he then turn around and with amazing force, he knock 10 trees of all their apples into buckets all at once…

AppleJack drops her jaw at the sight of it…

Necklace then began hopping from tree to tree; Jaden began bucking tree after tree at a face pace…To the point where all the apple trees had no more apples…

AppleJack's baby sister Apple Bloom, Her big brother Big Macintosh, and her old granny Granny Smith saw what has happened on their family farm and rush over to Apple Jack surprise by the discover…

"AppleJack! What in caramel apples is happenin!? All the apples are falling off the trees!..." said Apple Bloom…

"Nice work Apple Jack looks like someone is looking forward to a sweet Granny Smith Apple Pie…" said Granny Smith…

"Eeeyep…" said Big Mac…

"That wasn't me ya'll! Whoever it was, I never seen such work done before…" said Applejack…

While Jaden continued looking through the apples that fell to the ground, Apple Jack, Granny Smith, Apple Bloom, and Granny Smith went over to Jaden as he look…

"Pardon me sugarcube, but you just saved us a season of apple bucking…" said Applejack…

"uhh…Sure yea…Where is it…How is this even possible..." said Jaden as he kept looking through pile after pile…

"Are you from here?...I don't think I remember seeing around these woods, do you Big Mac?..." said Granny Smith…

"Eeenope…" said Big Mac…

Jaden continue on looking…

Sweetie Bell took notices of his cutie mark…

"Hey, Your cutie mark has a smeared skull on it…Isn't that a bad thing?..." said Applebloom…

"Its hard to explain, I'm sorry, I'm just busy looking for something I lost…" said Jaden…

"Hey, since you did us a favor why don't we return the favor and help you out…" said Apple Jack…

Jaden turn Apple Jack with an awkward smile…

"Uhh…Thanks I guess, just…don't keep it, I just want to return to my duties that's all…" said Jaden…

"Surely sure stranger…Well, I'll introduce myself I'm Applejack, that's Applebloom my sister, Granny Smith my granny, and Big Macintosh my big brother…" said Apple Jack…

"Eeeyep…" said Big Mac…

"Hmmmmyep…" said Jaden…

Applejack looks at Jaden weird…

"Well, Applejack my name is Jaden, I'm a Alicorn…don't be too surprised by this please, I'm just needing to return to what I was doing in order for things to go smoothly for me later on…I'm looking for a valuable necklace, if you see it please let me know…" said Jaden…

"Alrighty Jaden, in the meantime let's all split up and look in different piles of apples to cover more ground…ya good wit that?..." said Applejack…

"Sure AppleJack, anyone who can pluck a season's worth is alright with me…" said Granny Smith

As Applebloom and Granny Smith and Big Mac went to go looking Apple Jack kept looking at Jaden and wouldn't stop looking…

Granny Smith look at Apple Jack…Granny Smith chuckled a little…

"What's so funny?..." said Apple Jack…

"Looks like some pony have the old stink eye on the new pony…" said Granny Smith…

Apple Jack look at Granny Smith embarrassed…

"No I don't, I just was noticing how bright he looks…" said AppleJack blushing…

"I bet your noticing something else too…" said Granny Smith embarrassing Apple Jack…

"Oh shucks! Why can't a gal just look at a pony without being embarrassed…" said AppleJack as stomp on an apple…

When she did that, the apple contained the necklace of the blue swirl…Applejack look at it and was charmed…

She picks it up and admired the charm…

"Golly that sure is beautiful, it looks like an element of harmony…" said Applejack…

Applejack put the necklace into her mouth and walks over to Jaden…As Jaden look when Applejack return to him…he was shocked, but happy…

"Oh thank goodness you retrieved it…How I can ever repay you!?..." said Jaden…

"No payment needed, I promise to do my part in return of the favor of our apples…" said Applejack…

"If it wouldn't be much trouble if you can stay for some apple cidar?...I bet Applejack would love it if you do…" said Granny Smith…

Apple Jack began blushing like crazy…

"I think I would too…You seem pretty cool!" yelled Applebloom…

Jaden look at the family…Jaden thought to himself and spoke…

"Maybe another time, but right now with everything being okay, I'll be taking my necklace and then dropping it into the-"

"NO!" yelled Twilight from a distance..

As soon as Twilight yelled the necklace went and flew yet into another weird direction flying away from the group…

"Not again!..." yelled Jaden as he chase after the necklace again…

Applejack looks in surprise, but then look a little upset at Twilight…

"Princess Twilight, what in the tar' nation are you doing?..." said Apple Jack…

"AppleJack! That was another Alicorn just like me, but he's too different from me and seems to be more powerful, and more mysterious! He has an element of harmony! We must find him and seek out answers!" said Twilight…

"Uhhh…Sugarcube? I seen multiple things as it is, but I don't know Princess Twilight, I never seen a pony like him before, but he seems alright, and how do we even know for sure if it wasn't an element of harmony?…" said Applejack…

"We have to find him Applejack, maybe he knows something we don't know…" said Twilight…

"So are you expectin' me to run after some pony I never even met before?..." said Apple Jack…

The scene cuts to Applejack and Twilight running after some pony they never met before…

"I still can't believe you made me run after some pony I never met before!..." said Apple Jack as she runs after Jaden…

"You'll thank me later Applejack, but right now we have a Alicorn to catch!..." said Twilight…

"Don't worry Applejack we got it from here, make sure you're not too love-struck for apple pie later…" said Granny Smith as she laugh on…

Twilight look over at Apple Jack blush a little…

Twilight took notice to the blushing…

"_Huh? Does AppleJack like Jaden? How can that be when he only just got here? That can't be because I started liking him before….Wait what am I saying, I don't like him…He's just a random Alicorn that seems to be up to no good so I can't get my mind fogged…Time to track him down and see who he is…"_

As the necklace went into weird directions, and flew into Fluttershy's house, Another of Twilight's friends…

The necklace was flying upstairs randomly while Fluttershy was downstairs in the main room…

She was busy feeding her animals…She just put in some vegetables and carrots for Angel, and looks at her animal friends…

"Now that everyone has a fair share, your tummy should be full and healthy…Make sure you drink plenty of water Angel…" said Fluttershy as she rubs on her pet bunny she calls Angel…

Suddenly the necklace came into the main room from the upstairs window and fell onto Fluttershy where the necklace was now being worn by her…

Fluttershy was confused and scream a little to see a random necklace on her…

"Oh my?… What is this?..." said Fluttershy…

She tried taking it off, but it wouldn't budge…

"It won't come off…Where did it come from?...What if people think I stole it?…I don't want to be known as a thief…" said Fluttershy as she began sobbing a little…

Jaden found where the necklace landed and ended up jumping and smashing through Fluttershy window…

Jaden smiled, but was confused why Fluttershy had it on…

"Umm..Excuse me, my name is Jaden and I would like that necklace you have there around your neck…" said Jaden…

"I would, but sadly it's not coming off…I hope you're not mad at me…" said Fluttershy…

"Don't worry, you seem kind and sweet just from the looks, but can I try something?..." said Jaden…

Fluttershy blush a little…

"Hm…Okay, you seem….pretty colorful,…" said Fluttershy…

Jaden came up to Fluttershy up close to her nose, she blush to the point where she was about to to freak out, Jaden then tried getting the necklace off, but it kept pulling Fluttershy…

Jaden tried all he could, but nothing did the trick with the necklace being out of control…When the necklace stop Fluttershy accidently fell onto Jaden with the final pull…

"Oh I'm sorry…..I didn't mean too…" said Fluttershy while she blush…

"Why is it acting like this, I had no problems with it til I met that Alicorn…She must of put some kind of spell on it…" said Jaden…

As Fluttershy blush more and more at Jaden, Twilight and AppleJack burst through Fluttershy's door surprised by the sight…

"Fluttershy! What the flim flam are you doin!" yelled Applejack…

Fluttershy look at Apple Jack and Twilight with a nervous look…

"Oh my!…please forgive me…I was….just trying to help a pony in need…" said Fluttershy…

Jaden got more frustrated…

"I have no time for this, if you can please be kind enough to-…"

The necklace flew off Fluttershy and went straight out the door and back flying in weird directions…

Jaden moved Fluttershy off of him and chased after the necklace…

"Hey! Get back here!" yelled Jaden…

Twilight and AppleJack ran after Jaden, with Fluttershy right along behind them…

The necklace this time flew into Ponyvillie with ponies shocked to seeing a flying necklace…

Jaden ran into the town, with more shocks and surprised faces when they saw he wasn't like a normal pony…

"Who is he!?"…"He has wings and a horn!"…He's a Alicorn!...That pony has a skull as a cutie mark!…Is he evil?...He's so bright!..." yelled a few of the towns ponies…

With the necklace landing in place, he's shock again with the result…

The necklace flew on top Rarity's house, Twilight's best friend, inside Rarity watching a love soap opera on a TV in a robe sobbing, levitating tissues with her magic to wipe her tears…

The show Rarity was watching had to sad ponies saying their farewells to one another…

* * *

"_If I never can see you again…What will it means about our relationship…You're a poor pony and I'm a rich pony…No one will never want us to be together…"_

"_Don't worry my love, no pony wants to see us together, but it doesn't matter though…because I got you my mare…I'll see you soon once I take care what is necessary…"_

"_Farewell my love…"_

"_**What will happen next time, find out next week everypony on **__**Galloping Light**__**…"**_

* * *

Rarity turns off her TV, crying out loud…

Rarity's little sister Sweetie Bell storm into her bedroom upset…

"Rarity you been crying for half an hour now! Can you please be quiet…" said Sweetie Bell…

Rarity wiped her tears…

"Yes…Well, I'm sorry sister…I'll try to be a little quieter…" said Rarity…

Sweetie Bell left the room with Rarity becoming depressed…

"Oh…how I wish I had a special some pony who would tell me their feelings and don't care about what anyone thinks…Every pony I ever fell for was something I didn't want…Why can't I ever find happiness…Why can't I have someone telling me romantic things…Oh listen to me, I sound so wooorthless!.." said Rarity…

Rarity looks out the window depressed, while the necklace stood above her window…

Jaden look up to the bedroom window above Rarity's head and saw it…

Jaden got angry and yelled at the necklace…

"Why is it that you keep running away from me when I try getting close to you!" yelled Jaden…

Rarity look down at Jaden…Rarity then thought Jaden was talking to her…

"Excuse me? What was that?...Who are you?..." said Rarity…

Applejack, Fluttershy and Twilight showed up in the nick of time and saw Jaden and Rarity…

"Don't worry Rarity! He's an Alicorn, his name is Jaden and he's up to something weird!" yelled Twilight to Rarity…

"Stay out of this! You already cause enough trouble…" said Jaden looking at Twilight…

Rarity looks at Jaden…

"Why hello Jaden, my name is Rarity and what brings you to my home?..." said Rarity…

"What's with all the yelling! How can I concentrate on my studies for skool…" yelled Sweetie Bell as she came back into her room…

Jaden wasn't paying attention to Rarity, but rather the necklace…

"Don't you get it, I need you, why do you keep running away from me…Why are you making it complicated…Without you, my life can't go back to normal…so please come back to me!" yelled Jaden…

Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy and Applejack all look at Jaden blushing…They all imagine if Jaden was talking to each of them…

"Oh my…I can believe my wish came true…Hold on my special some pony! And don't worry, no pony would want to see us together, but it doesn't matter though…because I got you my mare…" yelled Rarity with a happy attitude…

The necklace then flew away again…With Jaden running off again into the town all over the place…

"Hey come back! I need to talk to you!" yelled Twilight…

Rarity came bursting out her door, with a romantic outfit on…

"Here I am my special some pony, your Rarity is waiting for you…" said Rarity…

She looks around and didn't see Jaden…

"Wait what happened to my special some pony!?...IT WAS YOU! WASN"T IT TWILIGHT!" yelled Rarity…

"Rarity, calm your pony mones…Jaden was only after that necklace and he's up to something with it!...From what I know he had some important plans at the EverGreen Forest…" said Twilight…

"From what I heard from Jaden is that he wanted to drop it somewhere…" said Applejack…

"We have to find out where that necklace is going and get it before he does…Whatever Jaden is planning I believe it's up to no good…" said Twilight…

"I can't believe you would even accuse my special some pony as a crook…Well, Princess Twilight my special some pony would never do anything unworthy especially when he cares about his Rarity…" said Rarity…

"Rarity you just met him 5 mins ago…"said Twilight…

"And besides, he wouldn't be interested…Jaden has an important job to do and he needs it to be done…" said Applejack…

"Applejack, we have to question him first before he does so…Didn't you see his cutie mark!?...It has a smeared skull on it…" said Twilight…

"That doesn't mean he's evil Twi, I feel as if Jaden's more than evil…I see him as a sweet heart maybe even one of the best helpful Alicorns so far…" said Applejack…

"Your just saying that because you have a crush on him…" said Twilight…

"What in off of green apples make you say that?...Maybe you want to chase after him so you can get him on a date with you…" said Applejack…

"You both are being ridiculous, Jaden has his eye on one true beauty…and if he has his eye on anyone its me…" said Rarity…

"You just met him 5 mins ago!" yelled Twilight…

"That 5 mins was love at first sight Twilight…Its hard for some ponies to understand these issues, we romantic ones have…" said Rarity…

The scene cuts to the necklace, splashing into a cupcake where Pinkie Pie, one of the Twilight best friends, was eating dessert at Sugarcube Corner…

As Pinkie Pie was about to eat the cupcake with the necklace, Jaden came barging in, tackling Pinkie Pie before she ate it…

He lay on top of her looking at her…

Pinkie Pie smiled and laugh…

Jaden look at her weird…

"What's so funny?..." said Jaden…

"You silly, you just became my 1st official crush!" yelled Pinkie Pie…

Jaden gave her a weirder look…

"Crush?..." said Jaden…

"Yea, it's an old family tradition…If a guy pony ever tackle a girl pony before she eats her cupcake, she then falls in love with the guy pony…" said Pinkie Pie…

Jaden gave then gave her this look - O_o

"Look, enough with the horseplay… I'm after my necklace! I have no time for romance or no more foolish games! So give me my necklace Pinkie!" yelled Jaden…

"You even know my name! This shows you'll make an awesome boyfriend…Where should we plan out our first date?..." said Pinkie Pie…

Jaden sigh in frustration…

The necklace then flew off Pinkie Pie's cupcake and went up high, smashing through the ceiling…Jaden, then smash through the ceiling chasing after it in the sky…

Applejack, Rarity, Twilight, and Fluttershy burst through the door, but were too late to catch up to Jaden…

"You guys just missed it, I just had my first crush tackled me!" yelled Pinkie Pie jumping up and down in joy…

"Your crush? Please Pinkie…If anyone Jaden has a crush on its yours truly…" said Rarity…

"Oh Rarity, such a crack up…" said Pinkie Pie as she laughs…

"I'm not joking Pinkie Pie…Jaden admitted to me today out of my window, it was like it was from a fairytale story…or from _**Galloping Light**_…" said Rarity…

"Why are you ponies still on this, you're getting your hopes up on something when we don't know for sure if Jaden actually even has a crush on anyone…" said Applejack…

"You shouldn't even be worried Applejack, I'm sure if Jaden had a crush on you…He would have already said something…" said Rarity…

"That's beside the point and he helps me by picking off my family's entire field of apples off of their trees…That's respect not feelings…" said Applejack…

"General labor is never showing love, it's just hard work…" said Rarity…

"It's not just hard work, that is to some ponies who don't want to work, but rather deal with watching sad tv shows all day…" said Applejack…

"Now see here you rough scallion-"

"Girls, would you stop arguing!...At this we must find out about that element of harmony…alright…" said Twilight…

"Fine Twilight, I'll worry about my love another time…" said Rarity…

"Don't worry Princess Twilight, we'll find Jaden and find out what's he up too…" said Applejack..

Pinkie Pie held up a picture of Jaden when he first came into Sugarcube corner…

Twilight gave Pinkie Pie a weird look…

"Can I still keep the picture?..." said Pinkie Pie…

Twilight sigh in frustration…

"Okay, think Twilight think….Okay, so far the necklace has been going to each location of each element bearer…The necklace hasn't harmed us, nor are we feeling different…It activated once I pick it up…It hasn't effected any pony…and the Element of Harmonies are locked away at the Caterlot Castle…Magic, Honesty, Kindness, Generosity, Loyalty and Laughter…So the next location the necklace is going to is….Rainbow Dash…" said Twilight as she looks through the hole of the ceiling Jaden crash through…

* * *

**Could it be an Element of Harmony? Could Jaden be evil? And Could all of them be developing feelings for this random mysterious Alicorn?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!...**

**(Please Review Gals and Bronies!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Race**

* * *

Rainbow Dash, one of Twilight's friends, was busy prepping up in the sky in her home called Cloudsdale…

Cloudsdale was a home in the sky filled with clouds where every Pegasus would call home…

For the annual Cloudsdale race, it was a solo race to determine the best flyer of all Cloudsdale…Spitfire, A orange and yellow Pegasus, held the top record 3 years straight…

Rainbow Dash was waiting in a open area, busy preppy her wings, waiting on the race to begin…Spitfire took notice and went over to Rainbow Dash…

"Hey Rainbow Dash…Are you ready for today's race?..." said Spitfire…

"Oh yea! I'm still pumped…Last year I got second place and almost tied with you, so this year, you probably have to enjoy 2nd place Spitfire because you're going to see another reigning champion this year…" said Rainbow Dash…

"If anyone deserves 1st place then for surely it's you Rainbow Dash…I wish Soarin was competing, but the doctor said he had to rest up his broken wing…Last year you improve on your flying so well you almost won 1st place…And to be honest, If we had you in the Thunderbolts we surely would dominate the playing field…" said Spitfire…

"Really?..." said Rainbow Dash with a smile upon her face…

"Who would give that no pony 1st prize…" said a random pony…

The random pony that's white with blonde hair with sunglasses smiled with a cocky attitude at Rainbow Dash…

Spitfire put on an annoyed face at the show off pony…

"Remember Shades Rainbow Dash? The new Pegasus?..." said Spitfire…

"Sexy Rainbow Dash!…Even though you might not win this years, how about we go out on a date with the winner…just pony and amazing pony…" said Shades…

"Uhh…Sorry…I'm planning on winning this competition, you can even ask Princess Celestia herself…She would admit that I'm the best flyer…so if you are saying you are then, I got 3 words for ya!...EAT MY DUST…" said Rainbow Dash…

"Maybe I'll let you eat those words when I take you out to dinner…let's say a bet by a chance…" said Shades…

Rainbow Dash smiled…

"Okay…You on!" said Rainbow Dash…

"If your kind fellow Mare wins…He'll take you out on a date and maybe even get a kiss for the winner…" said Shades…

"In your dreams, if I win you have to wear a sign that says "Rainbow Dash's is way awesome than me!" sounds good?..." said Rainbow Dash…

"Fine! I'll see you two losers out on the track…be ready for our date tonight…" said Shades as he flies off…

Spitfire looks at Rainbow Dash…

"Are you even sure you want to race against that pony?..." said Spitfire…

"Yea, no pony calls me sexy or even try thinking I'm a loser without me having a say in it!..." said Rainbow Dash…

"Oh brother…well we should probably get ready to head out on the track…" said Spitfire…

"Yea…Time to claim this year's first prize…" said Rainbow Dash…

The scene cuts to an announcer introducing the race with introduction music…

"_Welcome Pegasus and ponies of all ages to the 12th annual Best of Flyers Competition!"…_

***Pony cheers***

"_We have an amazing race this year with a lineup of the best flyers of all Equestria"_

***Ponies started cheering louder* **

_**"**__Sponsored by __Applejack Daniels__…When you need a drink __AppleJack Daniels__ will always leave you happy with a wink…"_

"_Would every Pegasus that's competing…Please wait at the starting line up!...5 mins before the race will began…"_

Rainbow Dash and Spitfire took their place with Shades standing by Rainbow Dash…

Shades gave Rainbow Dash a cocky smile, with Rainbow Dash giving a angry one back at him…

Spitfire shook off the craziness, and put her game face on…

Suddenly another grey pony crash on the track next to Spitfire…

"Ditzy Doo?..." said Spitfire…

Ditzy Doo, with her right and left eyes going different directions from one another, smiled at Spitfire…

"Hey Spitfire! Are you ready for the race too! I'm so excited! The Doctor is going to treat me to muffins if I win!…" said Ditzy Doo…

"The Doctor?..." said Spitfire…

"Yea…Its hard to explain, but he's a time traveler…" said Ditzy Doo…

As Ditzy Doo wave at a brown pony with an hourglass cutie mark…

"Doctor! Cheer for me! I'm going to do my very best!" yelled Ditzy Doo…

"Don't worry Derpy you got this!" yelled the Doctor…

"Whatever you say Ditzy..." said Spitfire…

Spitfire look out at the crowd and saw her Thunderbolt friend Soarin...

"Win for your best pal Soarin! Dominate out there like you did last year!" yelled Soarin with a broken wing, cheering from the crowd…

Spitfire look at him with a smiled and switch back to the race with a motivated smile…

Rainbow Dash looks over at her number one fan Scootaloo from the crowd…A young purple spikey wavy haired filly…

"LETS GO RAINBOW DASH! LETS GO!" yelled Scootaloo…

Rainbow Dash had an excited smile on her face…

"Welcome to the 12th Annual Race Best of Flyers Competition, I'm your guest host…Vinyl Scratch…" announced Vinyl putting her purple shades on with a cocky smile…

"Ahem…With your guest Co-Host… Octavia…Today will feature some of the best ponies of Equestria and top flyers who improved from last year's competition…The 12th Annual Best of Flyers Competition will go down as one of the best in pony history…" announced Octavia…

"No only that, but to mix things up…Spitfire has been 3 years top reigning champion being on her own…but Rainbow Dash came out to being 2nd place last year and almost beating Spitfire out of her title … who'll be dominating this year, and who'll go home with the win?..." announced Vinyl…

"As flyers give their thanks to their fans, its only 1 more min before the race begins…" announced Octavia…

The scene cuts to Jaden chasing after the necklace still, with Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity in Twilight's hot air balloon with Fluttershy pulling it…

"Wouldn't be better if you were also pulling Twilight?...Ya know, to catch up to him..." said Applejack…

"Don't try it! Last time when we had Twilight pulling something in the air, we crash down like how a box crashes down when there's too much party streamers in it…Exploding streamers all over the place…" said Pinkie Pie…

Applejack look at Pinkie Pie weird…

"I accidently crash when I tried lifting Pinkie Pie off the ground…but I need help on improving my flying, so I can't slow Fluttershy down or if she wants my help…" said Twilight…

"It's fine Twilight, but how long you think it'll be before Jaden's element of harmony stops?..." said Fluttershy…

"I don't know, but it has something to do with the element of harmonies and Jaden being an Alicorn, I can just feel it…so we have to find out what it is…" said Twilight…

"How long before reaching Rainbow Dash?..." said Rarity…

Twilight look through binoculars and saw Jaden heading towards Cloudsdale…

Back to Cloudsdale, the race was about to begin the ref holding the white flag signaling to hold their marks…

"All flyers hold your positions!..." yelled the Ref…

"Here we go…" said Rainbow Dash…

The crowd was cheering for their favorite pony to win…

"On your mark!..." yelled the Ref…

The necklace then appeared onto the track where every racing Pegasus was line up at the starting line…

"Wait, there's something weird on the race track Vinyl…" announced Octavia…

"Get Set!...GOoooo-"

The ref drop the flag, confused why a necklace was flying on the course…

The necklace appeared in front of the racers, as the ref said Go then every racing Pegasus began chasing after the necklace…pushing Jaden off to the side while every racing Pegasus goes after it…

"Look, if your saying something else about my music I-….What are they doing?..." announced Vinyl…

The audience was confusing, but cheer on thinking the race turning into catching the prize…

The ref tried stopping the race, but was failed in time…

Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were neck and neck to the necklace, with Shades behind them along with Derpy…

Jaden took notice and couldn't believe more of the craziness…

Twilight look from a distance as the necklace flew around the track like a normal race…

"Why on earth is every pony is racing after the element?..." said Twilight…

With the race heating up, Jaden got more frustrated and begun chasing after it in incredible speed…

As he race after it, he passed up all of the racing Pegasus with the necklace's speed going faster…His eyes began glowing bright purple...

"Wait! Who is that pony!?..." announced Octavia…

Jaden constantly kept going around in circles in incredible speed, getting closer and closer to his necklace…

"This pony is flying a whole music record around them!" announced Vinyl…

Everyone in the crowd drop their jaw at the sight of Jaden moving too fast even more than every pony they ever seen…

Every racing Pegasus took notice and stopped…They were confused on Jaden's appearance and with him being there…Jaden flew around in circles around the track and then around Cloudsdale…

Everyone then took notice of Twilight hot air balloon flying in…

"Look look every pony Its Princess Twilight!..." announced Octavia…

Rainbow Dash quickly flew over to Twilight, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Fluttershy…

"Hey! What's going on!? Some random pony just ruined the race!" yelled Rainbow Dash…

"His name is Jaden…He's an Alicorn like me…That necklace Rainbow Dash! Its a element of harmony! We have to get it before Jaden does…He's up to something Rainbow Dash…And it has something to do with the elements of harmony…" said Twilight…

Spitfire quickly came over…

"What's happening?..." said Spitfire…

Rainbow Dash put on a motivated face…

"Spitfire…Get every racing pony there is after what that other pony is chasing! …" said Rainbow Dash…

"Say again?..." said Spitfire…

"We'll try and think of a plan to capture Jaden while doing so…we must hurry, you're the last pony the element came looking for!..." said Twilight…

"Spitfire can we count on you?..." said Rainbow Dash…

"You can count on me…I don't know what this is about, but I can't say no to the princess…" said Spitfire…

Spitfire went to gather up all the other racing ponies…

Rainbow Dash grabs an extra rope to help Fluttershy push the hot air balloon…

As Jaden chase after the necklaces, the necklace then went into weird directions all over again onto the racing track…

All of the racing Pegasus, went all over the place and scattered for the necklace…

"I never had seen anything like this every pony! It seems like we scavenger race for what appears to be jewelry?..." announced Octavia…

"WOW! We need to play some epic dupstep for this!" announced Vinyl…

As everypony chase after the necklace, Jaden was at his breaking point…

He tried every attempted, but so far pony after pony…Each one blocking him, pushing him, and trampling him away from the necklace…

He tried one more lunge for his necklace, but suddenly AppleJack swung a rope around Jaden…

Jaden struggled, flying away from the balloon, as the girls went chasing after Jaden...

The rope that was supposed to be secured, hook onto Pinkie Pie and Rarity's hoofs and flew them out of the balloon screaming their heads off…

"PINKIE PIE NOT AGAIN!" yelled Rarity as she looks at Pinkie Pie…

"Oops…" said Pinkie Pie…

With Rarity and Pinkie Pie hook onto the rope that's holding Jaden was begun to slow him down…Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash flew as fast as they could to catch up to Jaden…AppleJack lunge another rope…This time stopping Jaden, but the rope was beginning to break because of Jaden powerful struggle…

"Oh no!...The rope is giving away!" yelled Twilight…

The rope was about to break and free Jaden, when all of a sudden another rope came up wrapping around Jaden…

A muscular white pony, with piercings, weird red eyes and a yellow haircut pulled Jaden down with the 2nd rope…

"YEAAA!" yelled the muscular pony…

The scene cuts the rest of the racing ponies chasing after the necklace…With every pony running into one another, crashing, or getting confused on the necklace where abouts…

"Every I can't believe what I am seeing…All are after this weird flying jewelry, colluding into one another and demolishing the arena…" announced Octavia…

Suddenly one of the ponies' accidentally crashes into Derpy, came crashing herself brutally to the ground…Every pony stop for the moment horrified by the scene…

The Doctor watch in horror as Ditzy Doo lay on the ground badly wounded in a slide mark hole…

Ponymedics came to the track to check up on her…

"Oh! Ditzy Doo took one savage fall every pony! She could be seriously hurt right now…" announced Octavia…

As they help her up gently, she felt as if she could hardly stand or even open up her other eye…but then felt as if she was about to puke…Derpy kept moving around and about, she was going to throw up for some odd reason…

As the crowd seen this, they worried and got concern, but…Derpy throw up out of her mouth was the necklace…

Everyone saw and was shock by the discovery…

The necklace was about to fly away, but suddenly Pinkie Pie surprised everyone by capturing it in time with a random jar she had…

She held up a jar above her head with a _Legend of Zelda_ sound effect…

Twilight look at Pinkie Pie weird…

"Why do you keep a random Jar on you?..." said Twilight…

"Just in case of any short problems or fairies…" said Pinkie Pies…

Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie with an annoyed look…

With nowhere left for the necklace to go, Twilight put a spell on it to make sure nothing will make it escape…

"Uhhh…Did I win?..." said Ditzy Doo as if she was going to pass out…

The ref came over to Derpy…He look at her and the necklace…He had on a speaker microphone to call out the action…

"I can't tell what just happened, or why did it happen…but Princess Twilight demanded this necklace, and everyone took a challenge of retrieving it…since this annual race, and a race is a challenge...by this challenge taken, this counted for our annual race…with that said, your 12th annual winner ….DITZY DOO!..." yelled the ref…

The pony crowd cheers on Derpy the loudest they can, and the Doctor galloped out from the audience stand to greet her with a hug and a blueberry muffin…

"You heard it here every pon!y Ditzy Doo is our 12th annual Best of Flyers Competition! Isn't that exciting!..." announced Octavia…

"If you say so…What's going to be exciting is the celebration party for Derpy! All apple cidar on me!" announced Vinyl…

"Wow, that's very generous of you Vinyl…Thanks…" announced Octavia with a generous smile...

"When I mean me, I mean my best friend Octivia…" announced Vinyl with a generous smile back…

"Thanks..." announced Octavia with an annoyed smile…

Princess Twilight and her friends went to go greet and cheer Derpy for her win…

Derpy was rewarded a 12th annual medal, with a picture taken for the town's newspaper…

"Derpy that was absolutely amazing! How did it ever ended up in your mouth?..." said the Doctor…

"I have no idea Doc, but you promise me muffins! Let's go and get muffins! I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo hungry!..." yelled Derpy…

"Fine Derpy, but this time we'll be taking the T.A.R.D. I.S. Ms. Hooves, your all bang up after that brutal fall…" said the Doctor…

"I feel fin-"

Derpy tried moving her wing, noticing it's broken…

"Owwww…" said Derpy…

"See Ms. Hooves, we are going to take you to a real doctor and getting that wing of yours fix…" said the Doctor…

"No! I want my muffins!" yelled Derpy…

"You are not eating muffins with a broken wing Derpy…" said the Doctor…

"Fine, I'll do both…I'll eat my muffins while I'm at the doctors…how about that Doctor?..." said Derpy…

With all the craziness with Derpy and the Doctor…Twilight then turn her attention to Jaden while tied down…Twilight put another spell on the rope to make sure he doesn't go anywhere…

Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and every pony in the arena turn their attention to Jaden as he was tied up shut off from the world…

Twilight went up to Jaden as he looks at Twilight with a discern look…

"Alright the jig is up! What are you doing in Ponyville? Who are you? And why do you have a element of Harmony!?..." said Twilight…

Rarity stood in front of Twilight for the moment…

"Be easy on him deary…We still have to get to know one another…" said Rarity…

"Oh brother!..." yelled Applejack…

"I'm not telling you anything! I had everything set right and you just came and wreck everything!" yelled Jaden…

Everyone look at Jaden as if he was a criminal...

"A ha! I knew it!...You were planning on something, and that is a element of harmony you have isn't it!?..." said Twilight…

"You think you're so smart…If you are smart then you would let me get my necklace back and let me go back to doing what I was doing!" yelled Jaden…

"No way! Your even a different type of Alicorn, all the Alicorns look the same…Why are you different from the others…" said Rainbow Dash…

"I wasn't made into an Alicorn! I was born an Alicorn!" yelled Jaden…

Everyone gasped at the hearing of this...

"So you are an Alicorn? Not a monster?..." said Fluttershy…

"I don't know what I am, I know that I am a Alicorn…Just not a Alicorn you would expect me to be…but I need back that necklace…It's the only way where I can be able to have a normal life…" said Jaden…

"What are you talking about Jaden?..." said Applejack…

"That necklace is a long forgotten element known as the Courage Element…

* * *

_3000 years ago even before Princesses were crown…It was originally 6 elements, but with the Courage Element it was too much power with all 7 elements together…A dreaded monster named Phenome stole the power and used it against Equestia and ruled over the land causing misery and fear…Til one day a legendary Alicorn confronted and defeated Phenome, by turning the power of the crystals against him…but in return by using 7 elements of harmony it cost the legendary Alicorn his life…Phenome is one of the most powerful beings that ruled Equestria that all elements are needed to defeat him…_" said Jaden…

* * *

Everyone look at Jaden with a concern look…

Twilight was confused and worried on the issue...

"So if Phenome is defeated, then why do you have to 7th element?..." said Twilight…

"The Alicorn that defeated Phenome was one of my ancestors, in my family I was the chosen one to keep the courage element til it was time where I would meet the other 6 element of harmony…The Courage Element was nothing, but bad luck…My family had to shelter me from the outside world, only because Phenome put a spell that haunted us and play evil tricks and wouldn't stop…One day I couldn't take it, so I decided to take the courage element and destroy it in the evergreen forest where the 6 elements were found…I would drop it into the Mirror Reflection Lake where its reflection would be no more…Til you showed up!" yelled Jaden…

Twilight put on a upset look...

"Why would you want to destroy the courage element of harmony when it's needed…" said Twilight…

"Because I know once its activated, it'll release Phenome's minions to try and help break Phenome out of his prison…and he'll do it by causing mayhem to help him get release…and the necklace will cost me my life…that's why I need to get rid of it…" said Jaden…

Everyone look at one another…

Twilight then thought to herself…

"Twilight please let me destroy the element…Let me do this so I can rid this evil from my life…" said Jaden…

Twilight gave herself some thinking, but then look at Jaden…

"No…" said Twilight…

Jaden had a shock look on his face…

"If you're the chosen one of your element, then you have to stand together with the other elements and defeat evil…Don't run away if you're afraid…" said Twilight…

"I don't want defeat evil! I want this to be gone! Please just leave me be with this!" yelled Jaden…

"Girls keep him tied down! We're heading to Princess Celestia…" said Twilight…

"Wait! Why!? Just destroy it! Please…I want my suffering over…You don't know and you don't understand…" said Jaden…

"If you represent the courage element, you don't need to lack it…If you chose for the courage element then have some courage!..." said Twilight…

Jaden got frustrated, but just stop and breathe for the moment…

"I dislike you female ponies…" said Jaden…

"Get used to buddy!..." said Rainbow Dash…

Jaden smiled at Rainbow Dash's comment, and look at her eye to eye...

Rainbow Dash just look and didn't even know what to do...

"By the way, you would have won this race…You're really fast and very loyal to your friends Rainbow Dash…" said Jaden…

"Hey! Don't try and butter me up! Because it's not working!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she begans to blush…

Every pony cheers for Ditzy Doo, while Twilight, Fluttershy, AppleJack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie take Jaden to Princess Celestia with the capture element…ready to find out what's the fate of Jaden and the courage element...

* * *

**Jaden is captured sent to Princess Celestia…But What will happen once the Courage Element is activated?...Will Jaden die in the series?...**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!...**

**Please Review Gals and Bronies…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**Reveal**

At Caterlot Castle, in the throne room Princess Celestia was pasting the floor back and forth, frustrated and worried…

A Royal Guard Pony came into the throne room and saluted the Princess…

"Your Highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle request an audience right away, she has important news to share with you…" said the Royal Guard…

"Thank you sir guardsman…" said Princess Celestia…

Suddenly Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, AppleJack, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash barged in with Jaden still tied down…

"Princess Celestia we have something you should know!..." said Twilight…

Suddenly Twilight's white stallion brother, Shining Armor and his pink Alicorn wife Princess Cadance followed from behind Twilight and her friends…

"We're here Princess Celestia, what's important you needed our attention for?..." said Cadance…

"Shining Armor?...Princess Cadance?...Princess Celestia what's going on?...Why are they here? Do you know what's happening?..." said Twilight...

"I already know Princess Twilight…And time is passing too soon for this to happen…The 7th Element has been activated…" said Princess Celestia…

"The 7th Element?..." said Cadance…

"Then we have no time to waste…We have to figure out how to stop Phenome from reawaking or he'll rule over all of Equestria…" said Twilight…

"Phenom- what!?...Twilight whats going on?..." said Shining Armor…

"Short story, We have a mysterious Alicorn who's carrying the 7th element and is needed to stop Phenome from taking over Equestia…" said Twilight…

"There's a 7th element?..." said Cadance…

Pinkie Pie held up the jar, containing the 7th element…

"This element is Courage!..." yelled Pinkie Pie…

"What will this mean for Equestria?...Is there a war approaching?..." said Shining Armor…

"Yes, there is…and I'm sure Princess Celestia knows more about Phenome and how to stop him!..." said Twilight…

"Twilight you must know something, during the years when I was just a young filly, the story of Phenome was nothing more than just an old pony's tale or a myth pass down from generation after generation…At that moment, no pony knew if Phenome was real…So no pony could ever prepare for this day to come…" said Princess Celestia…

Twilight look a little upset…

"Wait…How can that be?...Jaden's family knew about the myth…why didn't any pony alert about the 7th element?..." said Twilight…

Jaden used his aura magic and quickly dissolved the rope…He went over to Twilight and Celestia…

"Because of what my family been through enough carrying this burden…Once the story of Phenome has been forgotten my family was look at as psycho ponies…They had to continue on dealing with the curse of 7th Element…No pony would believe them, and my family had to suffer with it throughout years and years, and finally just stop asking for help…but then came the day when I was chosen by the 7th element…" said Jaden…

"You must understand…The story of Phenome wasn't something we took serious…It was 3000 years ago even before my sister and I were born…We had no idea what we are dealing with…" said Princess Celestia…

Rainbow Dash looks confused…

"Wait a moment…How did you even know if this was true before we got here?..." said Rainbow Dash

Suddenly laughter was heard within the throne room…

It echoed til silence…

Twilight was figuring if that was the same laughter from her dream, but figure that it was…

"Discord…" said Twilight…

The laughter was heard once more til a random looking creature appeared into the room…

"Oh! How wonderful it is to see all my favorite ponies once more!…Especially you Twilight…Oh I'm sorry…Prinnncess…Twilight…" said Discord…

"What are you doing here Discord?..." said Twilight…

"Who are you?..." said Jaden…

"Wow, and what do we have here?…Looks like a some pony who is a different type of Alicorn with trouble keeping the 7th element in his pocket…It was hard keeping the necklace away from you, but I had to have Princess Celestia look for herself…" said Discord…

Jaden was shock and slowly got angry…

"You did this!?..." yelled Jaden…

"No it was my great aunt….Pssssh…Of course it was me, when Celestia got the note that there's another Alicorn with an element…Princess Celestia wasn't sure what you meant…So it was my pleasure to take part in a good deed for my old friend Celestia…When I got to the scene, I saw you walking with this mysterious Alicorn…until you two fought and BINGO!...Out pop two surprises…" said Discord as he shivers over to Jaden…

"One is you, and the other is the 7th Element of Harmony…before I could learn more, you manage to take your precious element back…but I took the necklace off you, and guided it to where each element there was for fun…Surprised at Pinkie Pie for her randomness to capture the moment…get it!….hahahahah!...So I came back here and told her all what happened…" said Discord…

Jaden push Discord forwards and aimed his horn at him…

" I'LL DESTROY YOU!" yelled Jaden…

Discord gulped a little…

Suddenly Twilight stood in the way of Jaden…

"Get out of the way Twilight!" yelled Jaden…

"No! Stop it Jaden!" yelled Twilight…

"Fine! You ask for it!..." yelled Jaden…

Jaden power his beam and shot it at Twilight…Twilight then shot her own beam…Both beams shot with Twilight beam getting weaker and weaker…

The Caterlot Castle began shaking…

Everyone was getting scared and started to panic for Twilight…

Princess Celestia then shot her beam at Jaden, but still wasn't enough…

"NO WAY!" yelled Rainbow Dash…

Jaden was still over powering both Celestia and Twilight…

Suddenly Princess Luna came in through the throne window…

"I'm sorry sister if I'm late I- *gasp*"

Princess Luna was shock to see a battle between Jaden, Twilight and her sister Celestia…

Princess Luna aimed at Jaden and shot her beam, quickly over powering Jaden, where the beam shot Jaden, smashing him roughly to the wall…knocking him unconscious…

Everyone was in horror at the sight at what happened…

"Oh my?...You ponies look harmless, but I didn't realize how harmful you ponies are…" said Discord…

Everyone quickly went over to Jaden…Jaden was hurt, but by a miracle only barely…

Jaden eyes began opening slowly, as he got up slowly he was upset at all that has happened…

"I hate my life!..." yelled Jaden…

Jaden ran off and flew out the window…

"Jaden wait!..." yelled Twilight as she ran after Jaden…

But then Princess Celestia stops her…

"Let him go Twilight…This is not an easy thing for him…Jaden is misunderstood, and has a confused heart on what's right and what's wrong…" said Princess Celestia…

Princess Luna looks at Jaden while he flies away...

"Did I do something wrong sister?..." said Luna upset and sadden…

"No sister, you came in the nick of time…" said Celestia…

"Who was he sister? Is he a Alicorn like us?..." said Luna…

"No, he's the chosen Alicorn…and he is important for what's about to happen…We got a lot of work to do…" said Celestia…

"I brought Star Swirl the Breaded diary from our old castle in the Evergreen Forrest…We can read more information about Phenome and the 7th element…" said Princess Luna…

"But Princess Celestia…What should we do?...We still have the 7th element…" said Twilight…

Shining Armor went over to Twilight a little upset…

"I think you had enough fun for one day kiddo…" said Shining Armor…

"What are you talking about Shining Armor?..." said Twilight…

"I'm saying you almost got seriously hurt if it wasn't for Princess Luna, you're not a superpony Twilight…" said Shining Armor…

"I can handle myself…" said Twilight…

"Twilight listen to your brother, there's been too many times where you and your friends risk each other or yourself in these situations…You could seriously hurt yourself this time…" said Princess Cadance…

"Even though I go through much danger…I do it because I believe in helping others…If we don't all work together and figure a solution, then Equestria will fall and everything around us is doom…" said Twilight…

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Pinkie Pie…

**(Slow Motion)** "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Discord…

Celestia thought to herself…but gave a motivating look…

"My sister Luna, Cadance, Shining Armor and I will be here figuring more about Phenome and the 7th element…We'll keep the 7th element here…What I need you 6 to do is share the magic of friendship with Jaden…If he believes that other ponies do care about him, then he'll have the courage in his heart to protect them…"said Celestia…

Twilight thought to herself and looks at the others…

All of her friends look concern at her…Except for Pinkie as she smiles…

Twilight also puts on a motivating face…

"Princess Celestia…We'll be honor to help Jaden any way as possible…" said Twilight…

"Thank you and good luck my little ponies…May the faith of Equestria rest in your hooves…" said Princess Celestia…

Twilight and her friends smiled, and rush out of Caterlot Castle to find Jaden…

As the rush and search after Jaden…

Above Caterlot Castle were two strange creatures above them…

Two creatures that appear what looks like flying dark moths with a ball glowing with red dark energy…

"Our master would be please…" said moth 1…

"That we have negative energy…" said moth 2…

"Don't have much time we need much more…" said moth 1…

"Follow those ponies, that what they are for…" said moth 2

The flying dark moths follow and stalk behind Twilight and her friends seeing if they could find Jaden…

**With time passing by, and the truth is revealing...Will Phenome be stop in time, or will Equestria fall to him…**

**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER!...**

**(Please Review Bronies and Gals…)**


End file.
